Ruined and United Revised
by Darkmoon101
Summary: The Cullen household will never be the same after Edward and Alice admitted that they were secretly having affairs. Bella has a horrible reaction to it, but will Jasper be able to bring her out of her depression? Will he succeed in being the rock that she needs? What happens when Peter and Charlotte find out? Please read and review!
1. A Rude Awakening

A/N: Hello, remember me? This is Darkmoon101 here. It's been a long time since I last updated. I'm a high school senior now. I have also been accepted into Yale! I'm so happy! I'm having an easy time with my classes and such so I'll have more update time. I decided not to delete my original version of Ruined and United because it'd be a shame to delete my first story and all the memories along with it. I do want to add some details because I feel as some parts were rushed.

I hope you all enjoy the new story and please review it for me please. I missed all of you guys who took the time to read my crappy updates and actually enjoyed them.

So, a long story short, welcome back everyone! We'll take the journey of Jasper and Bella again together!

Zarathustra101, welcome back to fanfiction! Thank you for being my beta at such short notice once again!

Chapter 1

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up this morning like it was any other. I put on a gray t-shirt and black jeans with my black Converse as I checked my book bag to see if I had everything I needed for the day. I sighed. School is boring, but I'm fortunate to have two months left until graduation. Then I will marry my fiancé and be changed into a vampire. I get to live forever with the Cullen family. I heard a car pull up and saw that it was Edward's shiny silver Volvo parked outside. I was slightly shocked to see that it was Alice who emerged from the driver's seat and not Edward.

"Good morning Bella!" Alice chirped and greeted me with a hug.

"Morning Alice," I said returning the favor. "Where's Edward?" I asked glancing into the car. Alice's eyes darkened a fraction and I raised an eyebrow. She shrugged it off and her cheerful demeanor returned.

"He's not coming to school today. He does want to talk to you later today however." Alice ushered me into the car and proceeded to drive full speed to Fork's High. Jessica and Angela were waiting for me as usual. I grinned at the fact that I still have human friends. Sometimes it's nice to get away from all the vampire, werewolf drama. I waved to Alice who was accompanied by a seemingly moody Jasper. Jasper made eye contact and nodded to me and I felt a warm wave of calm wash through me. I wasn't freaking out or anything but it's become a tradition for Jasper to calm me in the mornings because of stress.

"So, where's Edward, Bella?" Jessica glanced around. There was a mischievous gleam in her eyes. She was probably looking for the gossip.

"He…caught the flu. It's been going around you know." I thought of Tyler who also has the flu. "Hey, Jess, what's wrong with Angela?"

"She and Ben are in a fight." Jessica patted Angela on the shoulder who seemed to be really quiet and upset.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you guys will make up. Trust me, you're perfect for each other." I hugged Angela and then waved goodbye and headed to Calculus. Mike sat next to me and immediately began flirting with me. I ignored him and thought of Edward. He wasn't acting differently. He never even kissed me anymore. He acts as if he is repulsed by me. I snapped out my thoughts when a cold finger poked my arm. I looked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella-boo, come on, you've bee zoning out for an hour. Let's go to lunch." Emmett grinned. I noticed Mike still sitting next me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry, let's go." I stood up and tripped on a piece of paper, I fell into Rosalie's arms.

"Be more careful." She whispered. I nodded slightly. Emmett grabbed my bag and the four of us headed to the cafeteria. Jasper was on the lunch line getting me whatever special they had today, while Mike, Jessica, Angela, and Alice were talking about some TV show. Rosalie sat in between me and Alice and looked at me.

"Bella, are you okay?" She asked quietly. I nodded. I wonder why Rosalie was being so nice to me. Jasper came back and sat on my other side and not next to Alice. I was really confused. He placed a pizza-like object in front of me. He also got a two burgers for himself and Emmett. Jasper and Emmett were the only Cullens who ate human food to blend in, even it repulsed them to no end. We all made small talk at lunch when Alice told me and Jasper to skip next period and head home. Rosalie and Emmett stayed behind to get all of our assignments.

"Bella, Alice took the Volvo, meaning you can take my car with me, unless you aren't comfortable and rather ride home with Emmett in the Jeep." Jasper scratched the back of his head as he walked with me to my locker.

"Jasper, you're fine. I trust you." I sighed and grabbed my coat. Emmett still had my bag.

"But I tried to attack you. Aren't you afraid I'll slip up and do it again?" He looked sad for a second. The Cullens gave him a hard time about his almost attacking me.

"Look at me," I commanded. Jasper's head snapped up. "You're fine."

"Thank you Bella," he looked down on the ground.

"Are you vampire-blushing?" I chuckled.

"Maybe…" Jasper smirked. "You know who blushes more? You darlin'." My face heated up instantly. "Oh? You like my southern accent? I should use it more often then, huh darlin'?"

"Let's just go." I muttered as I slammed my locker shut and stomped towards the door. Jasper laughed and caught up to me and led me to his car. "Hey, why'd you and Alice take separate cars?"

"We've been having some issues." He shrugged. I felt his sadness and tears welled up in my eyes. "Oh god, Bella, am I projecting again? I'm so sorry!" He quickly washed away the sadness. The tears still fell from my eyes. "Bella?" He pulled the car over.

"I'm sorry," I said in between sobs. "The same thing's happening between me and Edward." Jasper wordlessly pulled me into a hug.

"It'll be okay. We'll get through this." Jasper whispered. I nodded and he put on some music to lighten the mood. Let It Be by The Beatles came on. We both started singing to it and we shortly pulled up to the Cullen Mansion. Alice had the door open, waiting for us and Jasper and I walked in. Edward and Alice sat on the couch and I sat on the loveseat with Jasper on the arm rest.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Alice started. I raised an eyebrow. What was she apologizing for?

"Alice and I had an affair. Multiple times." Edward mumbled. Tears brimmed in my eyes.

"…What?" I asked, my fists clenched.

"Are you stupid or something? I said that Alice and I had an affair." Edward looked me in the eyes. Jasper's eyes focused on me and he twitched slightly. I rose from my seat and Jasper slowly stood. I tackled Edward and Jasper was trying to pull me off of him. At that moment Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme walked through the door.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Emmett yelled, grabbing me off of Edward. I struggled out of Emmett's arms. I actually managed to escape until Jasper put his arms around my waist and calmed me down.

"Darlin', it'll be okay," Jasper cooed into my ear. I started crying even harder. "Hush, darlin'." He turned me around so I could face him and I cried into his chest.

"Edward, Alice?" Carlisle looked at the two of them. They had horrified expressions on their faces.

"We had multiple affairs and decided to come clean." Edward stated. Jasper wordlessly slid off his wedding ring and he removed my engagement ring and threw the rings at Edward and Alice. I wiggled out of Jasper's arms and ran out the door.

Jasper's P.O.V

"Bella, wait!" Rosalie called. She ran out after as Esme cried. Emmett proceeded to attack Edward. After a while of fighting, Alice gasped.

"Jazz, go after Bella. She tried to kill herself! I know you're mad at me but please, help her! The cliff near the house! She already jumped and Rosalie couldn't find her!" I growled.

"It's all your fault that she is!" I screamed!

I followed I ran vampire speed and saw Bella fall into the water. I ran to the bottom of the cliff and scooped her out of the water. Her arms were bleeding and I saw that she had cut herself badly before she jumped. My poor darlin'. I placed my lips on hers and pushed air into lungs and pushed her stomach.

She coughed up water but she didn't wake up.

A/N: Well there's the first cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!


	2. Realization

A/N: Oh my gosh, thank you all who reviewed, it makes me incredibly happy to know that you enjoy the edited version so much! I wasn't sure if I was going to update today or not but I have minimal homework tonight.

Thank you everyone for congratulating me on getting into Yale! It means a lot and it's my dream school! Even in college I will continue to update these stories for you guys.

So I was thinking I should follow the original Ruined and United plotline but I think there will be some major changes. Well, I didn't want to leave you all on a cliff hanger so here's the next installment!

Jasper's P.O.V

I picked up Bella's unconscious form and carried her to the guest house that Esme built in her free time. It was a small wooden cottage that could fit two people comfortably. I carried Bella upstairs into the small bedroom and laid her down the bed. Her body twitched and I felt her sadness emanating from her. I sighed as I went downstairs to call Carlisle.

"Jasper? Please tell me you found Bella!" He exclaimed frantically. I could sense his nerves even from a mile away.

"Yeah, calm down. She's okay but she cut herself before she left and lost a lot of blood," I explained calmly. "Can you check on her for me-ˮ

"I'm on my way." There was a click and Carlisle hung up the phone. I sighed and ran my hand through my honey-blonde hair. Two minutes later Carlisle came running through the door with Emmett and Rosalie flanking either sides.

"BELLA-BOO?!" Emmett boomed. He knocked over Carlisle and immediately hugged Bella's still form.

"Em, get off of her, she's in enough pain. She doesn't need you crushing her." Rosalie sighed. "Jasper, did you have any sense to change her out of her wet clothes?"

"No, I didn't want to be indecent," I shrugged looking away. Carlisle chuckled and began bandaging her wrists and checking her temperature.

"CAN YOU FIX HER?" Emmett screamed. Carlisle twitched and sent Emmett out of the house since he was making too much noise.

"Anyways, aren't you two like the best of friends? What's the problem seeing her in panties?" Rosalie asked bluntly. Carlisle stifled a chuckle as he was bandaging Bella's wrists. "Besides, you're both single now."

"That's right, I'm alone now." I looked down at Bella's sleeping form. Carlisle stood up as I heard a soft whisper.

"Jasper…you're not alone. You have me if it's any consolation." Bella coughed, opening her eyes. She sat up and stared at me.

"Bella? You're okay!" I wrapped my arms around her, knocking Carlisle out of the way.

"Rose, I think we should give them time alone. Anyway, I have to go console my wife and tell her the good news." Carlisle sighed, leading Rosalie out of the room. I watched as the door swung shut and Bella immediately glanced towards me.

"Jasper, why do you seem so sad?" Bella asked. Her brown eyes twinkled.

"Shoot, am I projecting again? I'm sorry." Bella shook her head.

"It's okay but why are you so sad?" she asked again. I closed my eyes and pulled her closer.

"It just hit me that I'm alone now. I don't have Alice anymore. It's strange though, I feel...different. It's almost like…"

"Relief?" Bella finished. She had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Yeah, that's exactly it." I was still holding Bella in my arms and her scent and blood wasn't bothering me. That's strange. Her face turned bright red and I felt lust emanating from her body.

"J-Jasper," Bella breathed. She leaned towards me and brought her lips to mine. I froze for a second and kissed back. She pulled away quickly blushing. "Oh I'm so sorry!"

Bella's P.O.V

Did I just kiss Jasper? Oh my god he hates me now. Crap, I want to disappear. I jumped up from his grasp and frantically paced around the room. I heard Jasper chuckling.

"Darlin' it's okay. I didn't mind," Jasper smirked. "Just stop with all those negative emotions. A pretty face like you shouldn't ever feel those horrible things." My face heated up again and I looked away. Jasper stepped in front of me and pressed his lips to mine once again, pushing me against the wall, when the door opened and Rosalie and Emmett walked in.

"Are we interrupting something?" Rosalie asked, raising an eyebrow. Jasper pulled away reluctantly.

"Sorry, darlin'. I couldn't resist with those emotions and I needed to check something," he winked at me and pulled Emmett out of the room with him, leaving me and Rosalie.

"Bella…? What was that all about?" Rosalie asked. She raised her eyebrows.

"I don't know what came over me. Rosalie, what do I do?"

"First of all, call me Rose. Second of all, do you like Jasper?" she asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe it's a heat of the moment thing." I looked out the window and saw Emmett and Jasper talking in the woods.

"Bella, don't worry, they can't hear us unless we start screaming. Anyway, we all wanted to talk to you. We saw some stuff that worried us for a while. We couldn't confront you since Edwart was hogging you all the time." She sighed and walked over to the window and yelled for Jasper and Emmett to come back. Within seconds they both appeared in the room.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" I began to get nervous which caused Jasper to look at me with a worried expression.

"Bella, your human eyes may not notice but ours do. Carlisle saw all these scars when he examined you every time you got injured. He just never said anything. Why would you do that to yourself?" Rose asked sadly. She motioned to me arms and legs which were exposed. The thin faint lines were still there. I was beginning to feel self-conscious. I could barely see them but I guess all the vampires could see them perfectly clear. Tears welled up in my eyes as Jasper ran to my side and pulled me into his arms.

"It's because of Edward."

"Belly, what did Edward do to make you hurt yourself?" Emmett sat on my other side and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's because he's bipolar. He's always controlling me and hurting me. He dictates my entire life!"

"Why didn't you break up with him earlier?" Jasper asked. "Wait, hurting you? Oh hell no." Jasper's eyes darkened severely.

"Because, I never had a chance to. He was always pressuring me about our marriage. I mean I was happy to be engaged to him, he was the first guy I've ever loved. I guess now that we've broken up I see all the flaws that I ignored in my infatuation," I explained. "I was always pressured to be the perfect human for Edward and now that he's gone I feel better."

"Good. Now can I kill him and Alice?" Emmett asked. Jasper nodded as if to agree.

"Em, later. For now let's take Bella and Jasper out for a day of fun! Let's go to the beach!" Rose suggested. She had a wide grin on her face which was very uncharacteristic of her

"But you're vampires. You sparkle in the sunlight." I said confused.

"We have a private beach Belly!" Emmett boomed. "We'll go once you have a nap. You look tired."

"But I'm not," I began to protest as a wave of exhaustion flowed through me. Curse you Jasper Hale!

A/N: Well that's the end of chapter two! I'll have another update ready shortly. I hope you enjoyed and please drop a review for me! I feel as if it takes me longer to type a chapter since I'm so busy editing.


	3. The Major Emerges

A/N: Hey guys! I have so many ideas for this story. I'm really excited for it. Anyway xXAlecxLoverXx is allowing me to adopt her story, The Light of The Dawn. I'm going to do updates for that story as well so I hope you'll check it out.

**THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT**: I have some good news though! The fivesome is back together! Princess Didyme, Zarathustra101, xXAlecxLoverXx, Tethla Magus, and myself will be doing a group story which will be published on Zarathustra101's account since she was the first one of us on the site. This important though, we need a pairing. We're torn between BellaxJasper, and BellaxAlec. This will be a long-term project with sequels which may be on each of our accounts. Anyway please PM any of us or send a review with ideas and you'll get a shout-out! We all go to the same school so we'll have time to consult with each other daily.

Without further ado, I bring you chapter 3!

Jasper's P.O.V

"What's wrong Jazz?" Rose asked. "You have your brooding face on."

"I need to have a talk with Edwart," I growled. I knew my eyes were jet-black right now.

"Right on brother!" Emmett yelled.

"Emmett, I'm serious. Bella said that Edward was hurting her," I hissed. "No one hurts MY Bella!" I jumped out of the window and ran into the woods. I heard Rose and Emmett behind me. We didn't stop until we reached the Cullen mansion. Alice was standing in the doorway with a look of sadness and regret. Her emotion matched her facial expression.

"Jazz, please don't do anything you might regret," Alice said sadly as she stepped out of the way and let Rose, Emmett, and I back into the house. Edward was sitting on the couch with a scowl on his face.

"Jasper, sweetie, calm down." Esme soothed. "We can talk about this if you'd like."

"I'm sorry Esme, I'm through with words." I focused my attention on Edward. Emmett and Rosalie flanked each of my sides.

"How dare you take Bella from me? What gives you the right to kiss her?" Edward stood up abruptly. I pushed him right back down.

"Don't be touchin' me like that Eddy-boy," my southern drawl was fully pronounced.

"How dare you Jasper Hale?! You're dangerous! You'll kill her! You already tried to once!" Edward shouted. He then lunged at my and Emmett growled and was ready to knock him out of the air. I stopped Edward by kicking him through the wall. I gave a silent apology to Esme. Edward looked at me in fear. Good.

"My name is Whitlock. Major Jasper Whitlock," I began thinking of all the vampires I killed alongside Maria and let the terror run through Edward as he read my mind.

"You monster!"

"Shut the fuck up." I glared at him and picked up his body and slammed him against the wall. "I am stronger than you. I am faster than you. I am THE God of War. I can kill you right now and you wouldn't even see it coming."

"But!"

"I said shut up. You will not speak," My glare pierced through Edward's soulless body. "You will never associate with MY Bella again. How dare you hurt MY mate?!"

"She's MY mate!" Edward screeched.

"If I may interject…" Carlisle sighed. "Bella isn't your mate Edward." Carlisle pulled Esme behind him in case Edward attacked,

"Stop lying! She's MINE! I own her!" He lunged at Carlisle but Alice got in the way and spun around and flipped over Edward and landed on his back as he was lying face-first on the floor.

"Edward, you have me. I'm your true mate just like Jasper is Bella's,"

"Major. You will address me as Major."

"Right, just like the Major is Bella's true mate," Alice clarified.

"Dear God!" Esme gasped. She looked up at Carlisle who nodded as if to agree. I stepped away from Edward.

"I don't believe any of this!" He threw Alice off of him who was in a dazed state. He ran out of the room as fast as he could.

"Major, he's going to rape Bella if you don't go after him right now," Alice said a few minutes later worriedly. "Wait you're going to be too late." As soon as the words left her mouth, I was gone.

"Oh hell no he isn't gonna hurt my little sister!" I heard Emmett yell before I heard him and Rose behind me. "My big brother instincts are tingling." Emmett growled. I heard Bella's screams and a feral growl from Edward when I bolted into the room and snatched Edward off of her and threw him out of the window where Emmett was waiting.

"J-Jasper!" she cried. I held her in my arms as I took my shirt off and told her to put it on. She sobbed into my chest as I heard Edward's screams as Emmett and Rosalie began to take turns in punching him.

"Darlin' I'm so sorry," I growled. How dare he harm my mate? The Major in me started to emerge.

"He…he…" she sobbed. I tried to send her a wave of comfort but her body was rejecting it. No. Our mate is in pain. He must pay. I was talking to the Major in me.

"It's okay, just let it all out. It's okay. Em and Rose are kicking his ass right now."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologze, this isn't your fault. It's Dickward's," I heard Edward's scream. "Emmett, Rose, take my spot!" In seconds Rose and Emmett were in the room and I jumped out the window to take care of Edward.

Bella's P.O.V

I sat there crying in Emmett's arms, with Rosalie comforting me as well.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get here faster. You know how Edward can work around Alice's visions. I never wanted you to go through what I did Bella." Rose said sadly. I remembered Rosalie telling me her story about her human life where she was raped, beaten, and left for dead. The memory of her story made me cry harder.

"I think we need Jasper," Emmett said sadly. Rosalie nodded. Within seconds Jasper was back in the room.

"What happened?" Rose asked him.

"Carlisle, Esme, and Alice stopped me from killing him," Jasper kneeled in front of me. "Darlin' I avenged you and made him pay. I also brought back a souvenir." He reached behind him and exposed Edward's arms.

"Thank you, but doesn't he need those?" I asked. Emmett shook his head.

"Jazz, I'm disappointed. You should've ripped his dick off!" Emmett yelled. I cringed at the thought.

"Uhh…that's okay." I wiped the tears from my eyes. "Can someone take me home? I need actual clothes. Mine got destroyed." Jasper immediately looked up.

"No, Charlie would freak out if he saw his only daughter wearing nothing but my shirt. Rose, can you sneak in a get Bella something to wear for today and tomorrow? Tell Charlie that you two are having a sleepover and Bella is in a lazy mood." Jasper sighed. "Emmett, go and get Carlisle. He needs to examine Bella for the second time today." Emmett nodded and ran out of the room along with Rosalie.

Jasper's P.O.V

"Jasper, don't go," I heard Bella say softly.

"Trust me, I'm not going anywhere." Bella blushed when she stared at me. I felt her desire and lust. If I was human I would've been blushing. "Except to get a shirt."

I sent a wave of lethargy her way and soon she was asleep. I would wake her up when Rose came back with her clothes. I laid Bella down and climbed into bed next to her. I decided to close my eyes and pretend to sleep. I did relax to various images of torturing Edward however.

A/N: As a Valentine's Day present, I decided to do a second update in one day. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Anyways, reviews are my muse so inspire it up!


	4. I'll Be Your Savior

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I took so long. I've graduated high school and I'm getting ready to go to Yale. Things are stressful right now and I'm worrying about the future. I won't let my life interfere with finishing this story however. I'll try and frequent update.

Thank you Zarathustra101 for being a patient beta and I'm so happy you're back! Without further ado, here's the next chapter!

Jasper's P.O.V

I looked at Bella's sleeping form beside me. I was happy to have gotten her out of the house. The last thing I needed was for her to be surrounded by Edward and Alice. The environment wouldn't be good for her. Rosalie and Emmett have been gone for a long time. I wonder what's keeping them.

"Jazz, I'm back!" I heard Rose's voice from downstairs. I climbed out of bed and walked down the stairs at a human pace. Rose rolled her eyes.

"What took you so long?"

"Charlie wanted to have a conversation and I stopped to check on Emmett who seemed to have gotten distracted. Oh, and here." Rose tossed a piece of black fabric in my direction. It was my black Sex Pistols t-shirt. Rose smirked at me. "I figured now that you and the pixie are done, you might want to wear things more your style."

"Thanks, you get me." I pulled the shirt on. I was a lot more comfortable in a t-shirt and jeans than the crap Alice has me wear. I am really not a khakis kind of guy.

"Well we are supposed to be twins," Rose winked and snapped her head towards the door when Emmett suddenly burst through it. "Em, what's wrong?" Rose asked.

"What? Oh nothing. I just wanted to come back here." Emmett smiled a sheepish smile while Rose slapped him upside the head.

"You had me worried for nothing! Where's Carlisle?"

"Right here." Carlisle closed the door behind him and removed his lab coat and immediately ran up the stairs. I moved to follow but Rose put a hand on my arm.

"You might not want to go in there while she's being examined," Rose sighed. Emmett nodded his head in agreement. I looked up the flight of stairs longingly.

"Do you need an Emmett hug?" Emmett asked from behind me. No I most certainly did not need an Emmett hug. I just wanted to be by Bella's side. She needs someone at a time like this. I began pacing back and forth.

"Jazz, calm down. You're making me anxious!" Rose complained. I ran a hand through my honey blonde hair and apologized. Carlisle is with her so she's safe. I continued pacing until Rose ordered Emmett to throw me on the ground and sit on me. I could have over-powered him at any given moment but I decided not to. It was for the best. After what seemed like ages, Carlisle finally walked down the stairs.

"Bella is going to be okay apart from the physical trauma. She has major bruising on her inner thighs and back. She will most likely be in pain for a while. Vampires aren't really supposed to engage in sexual intercourse with humans for obvious reasons. She has not been impregnated fortunately," Carlisle explained. The three of us breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'll go give her these clothes. I told Charlie that she'll be with us for about a week." Rose walked up the stairs. Carlisle approached me with a somber look on his face.

"Jasper, I have no doubt that Edward will go after her again. Perhaps it would be best to take Bella somewhere if we can't keep him away here," Carlisle looked sad. "Of course it means nothing as Alice will be notified of your actions regardless."

"It'll be alright Carlisle. Thanks for everything. You should get back. I feel Esme's emotions and they're not pleasant," I told Carlisle. He nodded stiffly and opened his arms. I gave him a hug and pulled away.

"Jasper, no matter what happens, you and Bella will still be a part of this family. Goodbye." And with that Carlisle disappeared. Emmett approached me and pouted.

"Carlisle gets a hug and not me?"

"You're unbelievable!" I said exasperated. I ran up the stairs and saw Bella sitting up with Rosalie assisting her. I felt pain emanating from her as I took her other side.

"Darlin'? How do you feel now?" I asked cautiously. She gave me an odd look. "I mean, what are you thinking? How are you doing?" I already knew her emotions: fear, pain, agony, anger, depression. No one should ever feel this way.

"I'm okay," she murmured. I saw pain flash through her eyes and her normally smooth features crumpled up as she gritted her teeth. I looked at the nightstand and saw that there was a bottle of painkillers and a bottle of water. I handed her a few pills and the water and she took them gratefully. "Thank you."

"So, what's the next move?" Rose asked. I heard Emmett walk up the stairs. The major in me emerged and began rapidly barking out orders at vampire speed so we wouldn't alarm Bella. Bella is my priority and always will be.

"We wait for Edward's next move. I need you two to go back to the house and inform me of anything going on. Come back here immediately if you hear anything. Keep your minds blocked," I ordered. I felt like I did back during the vampire wars when I was commanding the armies of newborns. I snapped out of the memory. All of that's in the past now.

"Alright, come on Emmett." Rosalie got off the bed and proceeded to walk towards the door. Emmett paused.

"Wait! Belly-boo, can I have a hug?" Emmett asked, batting his eyelashes a little. I actually gagged. I guess Bella caught that because she started laughing. That brought a smile to my face as Emmett leaned down and hugged her loosely. "See? Someone wanted to hug me!" Emmett stuck his tongue out at me before following after his mate leaving me alone with Bella.

"So, are you just going to hold onto that shirt of mine?" I asked her, amused. I saw Bella was still wearing it but she now had garments underneath. She blushed and nodded slightly. I took it as an opportunity to lighten the mood by teasing her. "Why do you like it so much?" Bella's face turned redder if possible.

"…It smells like you…" she spoke softly. I messed up her hair and she pouted.

"You should get some rest," I suggested. Bella shook her head.

"I'm not tired." She looked at me before climbing out of bed and nearly falling over. I caught her and sat her back down on the bed. She winced in pain. My poor darlin'. I promise to be her savior. I will not tolerate my mate going through this emotional pain.

Bella's P.O.V

It hurts so much. I didn't want to make Jasper worry about me even more so. I tried to smile at him which seemed to only upset him more.

"Darlin', don't hide your pain from me. Empath, remember?" Jasper sighed, running a hand through his hair. I nodded realizing there was no way to fool him. I can't believe Edward would do that. After everything we went through and he just dumps me. For my best friend no less. We were supposed to get married, that was the plan. I was supposed to be with him for eternity. Now that we've broken up, will I have to leave? Will I just die old and forgotten? Will Jasper leave me too? Before I knew it, tears began to stream down my cheeks. Jasper pulled me into his arms without a word. He didn't use his gift on me and just let me cry it out. I feel filthy. Edward took something that I wasn't ready to give up just yet. I'm pathetic for crying like this. Jasper continued to be silent as I soaked his shirt with my tears.

"Darlin', you alright now?" Jasper asked me, worry was evident on his angelic face. I couldn't lie to him.

"No, and I won't be for a while," I said while trying to wipe my eyes.

"I understand. I'll always be here for you darlin'. Believe me, I'm not going anywhere." Jasper removed my hands from my face and wiped my tears away. "I'll be by your side till death do us part."

"Till death?" I choked back what was left of the sobs.

"It means forever Isabella," I blushed at the mention of my full name. I normally hated when people called me Isabella but I liked the way it rolled off Jasper's tongue.

"Forever?" I questioned.

"Forever, of course I'm going along with the assumption that you still want to be changed. Do you?" Jasper asked me.

"I do but I don't want to be a burden. I don't have any business with the family now that Edward and I are through," I sighed. I took a deep breath. I wasn't going to cry anymore.

"Do you really think that Isabella?" Jasper asked huskily. I blinked a few times. "Whether you're dating that jerk or not, you're still a major part of this family. Carlisle loves you, Esme loves you, Emmett definitely loves you, and Rose loves you," Jasper paused. "I love you," he added after a moment. I was frozen in time. Jasper continued. "You will never be a burden on us. You bring a certain light that this family never had before."

Tears welled up in my eyes again. Dammit Jasper, why do you have to be so right all the time?

"You are worth it darlin'." Jasper winked at me. "So, do you still want to join us in hell?"

"Who would change me?" I asked him. Jasper chuckled.

"I would."

And then I fainted.

I hope you guys liked that and I'm sorry again for the lack of update. Reviews are my muse so inspire it up!


	5. Jasper Muses

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I really am happy with all the praise I've been getting. I feel like my English has really improved. Here's a fun fact about me for people who don't know: I'm Italian. I was actually born in Milan, Italy. It's ironic that my last name is actually French though. Alongside xXAlecxLoverXx, we both took English lessons until middle school in which we met authors, Tethla Magus, Princess Didyme, and Zarathustra101. It's hilarious how we all clicked when we met. Though we keep in touch online and stuff since xXAlecxLoverXx and I graduated high school and the other three are sophomores.

Sorry for the little backstory. Summer being halfway over is affecting me. Soon we'll be separated when we go off to separate colleges and stuff. I'm going to cherish the time we have together now.

Cominciamo! (Let's begin!)

Jasper's P.O.V

Normally I'd be worried that Bella just passed out in my arms but I know she was shocked to hear me say that I'd change her. I was all for it. I have changed many humans in my past. Bella was different though. I looked at the time. It was pretty late so it would be understandable if she slept now. I placed her gently under the covers and tucked her in. She winced in pain as I watched her innocent face wrinkle in discomfort. The Major was fighting to emerge from my body at the sight of our mate in pain. My phone began to ring. Alice.

"What?" I snapped as I picked it up on the first ring. I heard Alice sigh.

"Listen Jazzy," Alice began. Oh hell no, I ain't havin' this 'Jazzy' shit. I cut her off.

"Major," I growled. "I thought I told you to address me as Major from now on."

"Right…Major," she paused and took an unnecessary breath. Is she bullshitting me right now? I don't have time for pointless banter with my ex-wife. I glanced over at Bella's sleeping form. She still looked as if she was in distress. I thought about giving her another pill but decided against it.

"Look, is there a reason for us to be conversatin'? If not, I have better things to do," I said bitterly. I really didn't want to be talking to her. Forget about the pain she caused me. She caused my Isabella Swan pain.

"You can't change Bella," she said softly. I was interested now. Her faith in me is crippling.

"And why not ma'am?" I ask, feeling the Major come to surface.

"You'll kill her!" Alice screeched into the phone. I rolled my eyes.

"Did you see this?"

"Well no…but…"

"Well then excuse my French. You need to shut the fuck up. You're just as bad as Edward. You have no right to dictate her life! So what if you can see the future? It doesn't give you the right to be so damn controlling!" I growled at her. "Furthermore, I won't kill her. I physically can't now."

"You don't know what you're saying Major!" Alice argued. No. This is not going to happen. No one talks back to the Major.

"Maybe if you got off your high horse for a moment you'd realize that things aren't definite. My mate and I will not live under your dictation!" And with that, I hung up the phone and walked back over to Bella. I wasn't going to sit in the room and watch her sleep. That is creepy. I never understood why Edward did that. Women need their privacy, not someone watching them 24/7. I wrote her a note and left it on the pillow next to her. I wouldn't go far in case Edward wanted to attack but I needed to hunt. I walked at a human pace out of the room and out of the cottage.

I realized that her scent suddenly didn't bother me now that we were alone together. Her scent only bothered me when Edward was around her. I put two and two together and realized that it was always Edward who was lusting for her blood, not me! I quickly pulled out my phone and called Rosalie.

"Jasper? What's up?" she asked me quickly. "Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine apart from the pain. Leave Emmett at the house and get out of hearing range. I need to talk to you." I looked around quickly. "Better yet, just come find me. Keep your mind clear."

"I'm on it," I heard Rosalie say before she hung up. I stood in the forest, keeping an eye on the cottage. I can't believe I didn't notice this before. Bella was in danger this entire time. Edward and Alice had to have known that she and I were mates meaning Alice was in on this conspiracy. They blamed me for everything to keep me away from her.

It makes no sense. If Edward and Alice are mates, why did they care about me and Bella? I don't even understand anything anymore.

"Jasper?" I heard Rosalie's voice from behind me.

"Oh, sorry…how long where you there?" I wondered.

"Five minutes," Rosalie sighed. "What's going on?"

"My bloodlust was never the problem! It was Edward's this entire time!" I explained to her. She looked confused so I kept talking. "Now that I'm alone with Bella, I don't feel any urge to eat her. It was all Edward's bloodlust that I was feeling!"

"No way!" Rosalie screeched. "Now I hate him even more. We need to make sure we keep him away from her. I'll fill Emmett in later. Do you want to hunt since we're out here?" I nodded as if to agree. We quickly fed off of a few deer and met up outside the cottage.

"I can't believe Alice was in on this the entire time," I said sadly. Rosalie walked up to me with outstretched arms. She pulled me into a hug.

"I know this is hard for you Jasper," she whispered to me.

"I'm more worried about Bella," I told her.

"That's sweet and all but you can't neglect your own feelings. How are you taking this?" Rosalie asked as she pulled away. I shrugged.

"I saw this coming. I mean, she and I have been having problems for a while now but I never thought Edward and Bella would get pulled into this. In a way I'm relieved that Alice and I are done. It's like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know I loved her, but now I realized that it was all a lie. I was never in love with her," I said without even breathing. "I think I can finally be myself now."

"Jazz," Rosalie started. "Maybe you should take Bella and go somewhere for a while. It would be better for you two to detach yourselves from the drama. Em and I'll visit whenever we can but it's for the best." It wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I should go on a road trip. I hope Bella'll want to come along.

"You know what? I think we will," I quickly changed my mind so Alice won't have a vision. "I'll take her with me and visit my old friends, Peter and Charlotte."

"Good idea! Tomorrow we should all go to the mall though and bond, just the four of us. You can buy yourself new clothes since Alice burned most of your jeans and t-shirts. After that I'll get Esme and Carlisle to come here and you can say goodbye without Edward and Alice stalking you guys." Rosalie looked thoughtful. "Bella's restless. You should check up on her. She might need another pill."

"Thanks Rose," I hugged her again. "You're the best sister that I could ever ask for," I whispered into her ear.

"I know," she responded, returning the hug. "Now I have to get back and tell Emmett what's going on. We'll be here bright and early tomorrow." She released me and waved goodbye before dashing off into the distance with her blonde hair flowing behind her.

I opened the door and walked back up the stairs to where Bella was sleeping in obvious discomfort. I crumpled up the note I left her. My phone suddenly rang again. I smiled when I saw who it was.

"Howdy Peter," I laughed.

"Howdy? What are you on?" he asked. His voice sounded amused.

"Nothing…" I faked sounding suspicious. Peter chuckled.

"My Petey senses are tingling. You're coming to visit?" Peter asked excitedly. I heard Char squealing in the background.

"Yeah, I'm bringing my mate with me," I told him.

"You mean the human right?"

"What? How did you know?" I asked, shocked.

"Everyone knows that pixie chick ain't your mate. The way you talk about that Bella girl though…I can tell she's your mate from across the country and I've never even met the girl," Peter chuckled. I just realized it sounded like he was in a car.

"Are you driving?"

"Yeah," he laughed sheepishly. "Char and I were in the car once my intuition kicked in." I laughed. Typical Peter.

"Well then," I sighed. I heard Bella start to stir. "Bella's waking up. I have to go."

"Use protection!" I heard Char scream before Peter hung up the phone. I started vampire-blushing. How un-Majorlike. I walked over to Bella and gave her two more pills and she took them along with what was left of her water.

"You alright darlin'?" I asked her. It was only 3AM.

"Um…yeah, I was just um…" she blushed.

"No need to explain hun'. Say, how do you feel about coming on a little adventure with me tomorrow?" I asked her. "I wanted to get us away from here for a while and Peter and Charlotte are on their way over here from Texas,"

"Sounds good," she said with a smile. "I've wanted to meet them for a while, ever since you told me those stories."

"Great! Though even if you said 'no', they would've taken you," I chuckled. Knowing Char, she'd be so excited, she'd throw Bella over her shoulder and carry her there herself.

"She seems…nice?"

"Don't worry, she's a total sweetheart. You'll love her," I winked at Bella. "Now I can think of one human who needs some rest." Bella blushed and lay back down.

"Lay with me?" she asked. I felt the shyness and embarrassment emanating from her. I chuckled softly and climbed into the bed next to her. She laid her head on my chest as I sent a wave of lethargy to her. I kissed her on her forehead as I relaxed and pulled her close to me and pretended to sleep.

I hope you enjoyed that! Thank you Zarathustra101 for editing this. I'm tired and it's almost 12AM as I'm posting this. I'll update again Sunday or Monday.


	6. Deciphering the Manipulation

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy you guys like my story so much! I'm probably going to update this story primarily on weekends. I have a busy life and stress is killing me softly. I'll try and update whenever I have free time and Zarathustra101 is editing my completed chapters now. I have up to chapter ten finished but the process is taking time as she is busy with her own stories and editing others.

**xXAlecxLoverXx and I are doing two collaboration stories: One on her account and one on mine. We were going to do a BellaxJasper on her account and a BellaxAlec on mine. Is that okay with you guys? Feel free to leave a review or PM the three of us since Zarathustra101 will be our beta for that one too. **

Someone PM'd me and pointed out that I've yet to leave a disclaimer. I didn't think it was necessary as it's pretty obvious that I'm not Stephenie Meyer. If it makes you happy then here:

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor will I ever.

Chapter 6

Jasper's P.O.V

What Edward says is true. Bella is a vivid sleeper. She has full blown conversations with herself while she's asleep. I continued to relax and focused on my own thoughts. I had at least five hours before she would wake up and we'd be waiting for Emmett and Rose.

I thought about how much I hated Edward. I was skeptical. It was never in my nature for me to hate somebody. All I could think about was how I should've killed him. He was a spoiled brat with no common sense. I thought about Bella's eighteenth birthday party. She didn't even want the party in the first place. I felt her emotions and she felt uncomfortable the entire time. If I had it my way, I would've taken her to a park or a movie and we could've just spent her special day together.

I growled as the memories of my almost killing her flooded back to me. I suddenly wondered why Edward would push her into a glass table, causing her to bleed more. Shortly after that the family moved to Alaska at his request. Emmett put up the biggest fight against Edward's wishes and even he failed. I felt guilty. I was the only one who didn't go to Alaska. I decided to stay with Bella. I had to apologize to her. I couldn't live with her being so unhappy because of me. I remember Bella crying into my chest. I had felt a pang in my heart. I wondered how he could hurt her like that. I stayed with her the entire time until Edward tried to get the Volturi to kill him. That part made no sense. If he was so much happier after he left, why would he want to die?

It finally hit me. He knew Bella cared about him and he sent Alice to go get her, knowing she'd do anything for him if he just asked. Alice was being manipulated too. I guess it's only fitting that they'd be mates.

He had Bella wrapped around his finger after she 'saved' him. He knew she wouldn't leave his side after playing the suicidal card. It makes my stomach churn and then venom boil in my veins. He and Bella were closer than Edward. Then Alice crawled back to me and pretended to love me. Was it to prevent me from falling in love with Bella?

Now Edward's emotions were scaring me. He had the 'if I can't have her, no one can' vibe. I feared for Bella's life. I know that Peter and Charlotte would protect her, as would Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme. I had a vague knowledge that if Bella was ever in trouble, Aro himself would intervene if necessary. She is a special woman if the kings of vampires themselves would offer her protection.

This whole Edward and Alice scheme pisses me off! I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. I looked at Bella's sleeping form besides me once more. Well then Edward, who's the winner now? I felt Bella start to stir. It was 9AM. I was mussing for five hours.

"Mmm, Jasper?" she whispered, her voice hoarse and thick with sleep. I liked it.

"Yes darlin'? I'm here." Damn, I should let her wear my clothes more often. She looked good in my plaid shirt that Alice picked out for me. Edward was right, blue looks good on her but I like green on her better. I'll make sure to buy her some green clothing.

"You stayed," she smiled at me. I nodded.

"Was I not supposed to? I can leave if you want."

"No! No, stay!" Bella panicked. I chuckled her cuteness.

"Don't worry darlin', I'm not goin' anywhere," I got out of the bed and stretched out my muscles. "Hungry?"

"Not really," Bella replied. I rolled my eyes. She was skinny. I mean really skinny. I was gonna make her something to eat anyway.

"I'll make you something, please eat?" I pressured. Bella gave in eventually. Something seemed off with her though. "What's wrong?"

"Edward said I ate too much," she whispered. Oh hell no. I snapped out of my angry trance. You never tell a woman that! You can think it, but you can't say it out loud! Does he not know any type of common courtesy? I cannot believe how demented he is! I can't wait to tell Peter and Char this.

"You don't eat too much Isabella. In fact you don't eat enough. Humor me, how much do you weigh?" I asked curiously. I heard her mutter something that sounded like ninety-five pounds. "Excuse me? Say that again."

"Ninety-five pounds," Bella looked away from me. I ran to the other side of the bed and looked her in the eye.

"Not healthy babe," I told her. Did I just call her babe? "You get showered and stuff. Em and Rose are taking us to the mall later. Ima make ya a sammich." Bella nodded and I helped her up. She winced. I felt pain come from her.

"You have any Aleve?" she asked.

"Here," Rosalie said, coming up the stairs with pills and a glass of water.

"Thanks," Bella said, taking the pill and downing the glass of water. She walked over to the back Rosalie brought her yesterday and pulled out some clothes before walking out of the room.

"When'd you get here?" I asked her. I guess I was too busy ranting in my head to hear her come in. Smooth Jasper. Smooth.

"I got here in enough time to hear Bella say she weighs ninety-five pounds. Emmett's here too," Rosalie sat down on the bed. "Remember how I used to be a bitch to Bella?"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone really would forget that. You're the queen of bitchiness." Rosalie laughed darkly.

"Yeah, I deserve that, don't I? I only treated her bad to scare her away. I knew she didn't belong with Edward. She belongs with you. I knew from the start. So did Edward. So did Alice. I apologized to her and that's why we're so friendly now. We're not exactly besties like her and Alice were but I hope we can get there. She's so forgiving," Rosalie sighed. "It makes me feel bad for leaving her a few months ago. I wish I stayed like you."

"ME TOO!" Emmett shouted from downstairs. He was cooking something. Uh oh. Rosalie and I ran downstairs to see Emmett lighting the stove on fire and some mysterious concoction was brewing. Rosalie trashed the mystery food X that Emmett made and we continued to talk while I made Bella a real breakfast.

"I was shocked that she forgave us, you know?" Rose told me. "She welcomed us back with open arms. I'm not an empath like you but I know she was hurting. I'm going to make it up to her."

"I hate Dickward for making me leave my Belly-boo!" Emmett boomed. "I had no one else to mess with!"

"And no one else to kill with your terrible food!" I hissed. "What in the hell was that?"

"Cereal." Emmett looked at his feet. Rose stifled a laugh.

"Cereal? How the fuck do you mess up cereal? You pour the contents of the box into a bowl and add milk. What the hell did you do?!" Forget protecting Bella from Edward. I'm more focused on protecting her from Emmett's shitty ass cooking. How does one mess up so badly? I felt like I had a migraine.

"I tried…" Emmett pouted. I swear I'm the fucking Twilight Zone right now. Rose slapped him upside his head. Perfect. I heard the shower water shut off just I finished making Bella a sausage, egg, and cheese sandwich. Apparently sweet, sweet Esme went grocery shopping last night. How considerate. I heard Bella glomp down the stairs. Emmett ran over to her in case she fell. I was impressed that she didn't. I liked her outfit. She was wearing a black Nirvana t-shirt and black skinny jeans with zippered pockets. Her brown hair fell in loose waves over her left shoulder. She was wearing her old converse. I don't understand why Alice was trying to change her. I like her clothing style. I remembered taking her shopping in Port Angeles while the Cullens were gone and we window shopped and talked about music. She has excellent taste in bands unlike Edward who makes her listen to the same Debussy songs. I appreciate classical music but have some variety, jazz things up for crying out loud!

She sat down at the table in the kitchen next to Rosalie. I placed the sandwich in front of her. She thanked me and dug in.

"Hey, lemme try!" Emmett took the sandwich and took a bite. "Yuck! Is all human food disgusting?" Emmett groaned. We all laughed at his stupidity. Even Bella. It made me happy to see her smiling again. She finished her breakfast and waited.

"Ready to go?" Rosalie asked. We all nodded and piled into Emmett's Jeep. Emmett was driving, Rose, was in the passenger seat and I sat in the back with Bella. I kept thinking about Peter and Charlotte. I couldn't wait to see them again.

Bella's P.O.V

Emmett can't drive! Oh my god, I'm going to die! What the fuck! We're on the wrong side of the road! Rose was screaming too and Emmett was laughing. Jasper looked pale.

"Emmett, stop! This isn't funny!" I shouted at him. He swerved in between cars and each time I saw my life flash before my eyes.

"It's okay Belly-boo! I like to live dangerously!" Emmett hollered over the commotion of people honking their car horns.

"That's nice and all but I like to LIVE!" I screamed. Emmett sighed and pulled onto the right side of the road. Jasper held my hand and sent out soothing waves. He looked scared. Rose was past the terrified state and in the enraged state. She began to attack him in the front seat. I was beginning to doubt whether or not I would even make it to the mall in Port Angeles alive.

I saw a flash of fiery red hair in the distance. Victoria. I gasped making Rosalie and Emmett stop fighting and Jasper look at me.

"You okay?" Jasper asked me, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles soothingly.

"Um…yeah I'm fine. It's nothing." I couldn't worry them. You see, a few days ago before this Edward and Alice bullshit happened, I had a little chat with Victoria who told me she was going to kill me. She wanted it to be a game so she warned me in advance and told me to make it more interesting. I hadn't told anyone this. I don't want to be a burden. Jasper gave me a knowing look but let the issue go. For now. I had to tell him but I don't know how. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath while the vampires gave me looks of concern.

Dun dun duunn! I added Victoria to the drama that is Bella's life. I hope you all enjoyed. Thank you Zarathustra101 for being my amazing beta once again! Reviews are my muse so inspire it up!

Arrivederci a tutti!


End file.
